<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventní kalendář 2020 by SweetSerialKiller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814171">Adventní kalendář 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller'>SweetSerialKiller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventní kalendář [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), Man in an Orange Shirt (TV), Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>32 drabbles na celý prosinec.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Moran-Moriarty/Hamish Watson-Holmes, Aramis | René d'Herblay/Porthos du Vallon, Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu/de Tréville (Trois Mousquetaires), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James Bond/Q, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Michael Berryman/Thomas March, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventní kalendář [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Žárlivý (Hannigram)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sotva Will vešel do domu, ocitl se přitisklý ke zdi s kanibalem očuchávajícím jeho krk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Páchneš po Alaně,” zamručel nespokojeně Hannibal a začal jeho krk olizovat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Protože jsme spolu byli na obědě,” protočil Will oči a pohladil Hannibala po vlasech. Hannibal téměř zavrněl, než začal z Willa svlékat oblečení. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Ložnice, teď!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal ho lehce zvedl ze země a nesl si ho jako ten nejdražší poklad do ložnice. Bylo to víc sexy, než to mělo právo být. Willovy těsné kalhoty to mohly pouze potvrdit. Jakmile se však ocitli v posteli, jakákoli něžnost vyprchala. Hannibal si ho tvrdě bral, každým kousnutím, každým škrábancem si značkoval svůj majetek, na který nikdo jiný neměl právo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Miluju tě, víš, že bych tě nikdy kvůli nikomu jinému neopustil,” řekl Will, když bylo po všem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Já tebe taky, <em>meilė</em>.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nemocný (Mystrade)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthea má strach, že Mycroft je nemocný. Ale je opravdu všechno tak, jak se zdá?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>,,Je vám dobře, pane?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Ano, Antheo, nemusíš se bát,” odpověděl Mycroft a snažil se pousmát, víc to však vypadalo jako úšklebek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthea to však nehodlala nechat být, věděla, jak moc je její šéf paličatý.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Mám opět zavolat Gregorymu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,To nebude třeba, opravdu mi je dobře,” snažil se ji uklidnit Mycroft, ale znovu se otřásl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthea neváhala a vytáhla svůj mobil, aby vytočila Gregovo číslo. K jejímu i Mycroftovu zděšení začal Gregův mobil vyzvánět pod Mycroftovým stolem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Aha,” vydechla. ,,Přijdu si pro ty papíry později. Hezký den, Gregory!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Zatím, Anthy!” ozvalo se zpod stolu, za čímž následoval bolestivý výkřik, když Mycroft svého manžela lehce kopnul. ,,To je domácí násilí! A já se tady o tebe tak pečlivě starám!” stěžoval si Greg a mnul si místo na noze, kam dopadla Mycroftova noha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft jen protočil oči a pokynul ke svému stále tvrdému penisu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Pokračuj.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Wow, cítím se být tak milovaný,” protočil Greg oči.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Zítra mám v plánu návštěvu Scotland Yardu:”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,A je na programu i malá zastávka u detektiv inspektora Lestradea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Oh, věř mi, drahý, to je prioritou.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Zmrzlý (Mormor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>James si znechuceně odfrkl a přitáhl si svůj kabát ještě blíže k tělu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Už?” zeptal se otráveně, když ho do tváře trefil studený vítr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian se jen zasmál.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Říkal jsem ti, že máš zůstat doma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Nečekal jsem, že bude taková zima!” odsekl otráveně a zachumlal se ještě hlouběji do svého značkového kabátu, který v tuto chvíli dělal mizernou práci s tím, aby ho uchoval v teple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,I kdyby nebyla, nudil by ses. Říkal jsem ti, že je to o čekání.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian ležel na břiše, zbraň v ruce, a vyčkával na svůj cíl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Sebby!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian se zasmál a v hlavě začal počítat do deseti. Pak stiskl spoušť a užíval si pohled na jeho cíl, který šel mrtvý k zemi. Mise splněna. Zvedl se a začal balit svoji zbraň. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Pojď, ty můj sněhuláku, než mi tady zmrzneš.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,To není vtipné!” zaškaredil se Jim, ale i tak se nechal zvednout ze země do Sebastianova náručí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Příště zůstaneš v naší posteli, kotě.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim neprotestoval.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trénink (Malec)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>,,Teče ti slina po bradě,” zasmála se Isabelle a naprosto vytrhla Magnuse z jeho snění. Když ho pozvala do Institutu, neočekával, že ho s sebou vezme do tréninkové místnosti, kde spolu Jace a Alec bojovali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vidět jeho přítele s odhalenou hrudí, po které pomalu klouzaly kapičky potu, dělalo s Magnusem neuvěřitelné věci. Drahá Isabelle si za toto rozhodně zasloužila dárek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Co můžu říct, drahá? Tvůj bratr je neodolatelný. Jak dlouho se ještě budou prát?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Dokud nebudou unavení.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To rozhodně Magnus nehodlal připustit. Měl v plánu jiné věci se svým drahým Alecem, které vyžadovaly hodně energie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lusknutím prstu se před Jacem objevila kachna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Kde se to tady sakra vzalo?” vyjekl Jace a snažil se od té nestvůry dostat, co nejdál. ,,Magnusi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Promiň, blondýne, nutně potřebuji tvého drahého bratra. V posteli. Okamžitě.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec zčervenal, ale i tak se s malým úsměvem sklonil a krátce políbil Magnuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Mmh, ty postel,” přikázal Magnus, než se otočil na Jace. ,,A ty běž dělat, co chceš.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kachna zmizela a Jace se svalil na zem, zatím co se Isabelle svíjela v záchvatu smíchu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec s Magnusem se mezitím objevili v Alecově ložnici, kde Magnus Aleca okamžitě svalil na postel.   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hodný (Aramis/Porthos)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Teplá ruka na jeho boku ho pomalu vyvedla z jeho snění. Nespokojeně trochu zamručel, než protáhl paže a s malým zívnutím konečně otevřel oči. Okamžitě viděl šibalský úsměv na rtech svého manžela, který se sklonil a lehounce ho políbil na rty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Byl jsi letos hodný, Aramisi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jak jinak,” protočil oči a pohladil svého manžela po zádech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Byl jsi hodný manžel? Staral ses o mě, jak jsi mi sliboval? Nechci, aby si tě odnesl čert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Byl jsem ten nejhodnější manžel, jak moc dobře víš, a staral se o každou tvoji potřebu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porthos se spokojeně usmál, než rozevřel Aramisovy nohy a vklínil se mezi ně.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Měl bys mi to připomenout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aramis se jen zasmál a přitáhl si ho na sebe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,S radostí.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Štěstí (Michael/Thomas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU: Co kdyby spolu Michael a Thomas utekli do Francie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Francie byla v zimě nádherná. Michael se nemohl té krásy nabažit, přál si, aby si její podobu mohl navždy pamatovat. K jeho štěstí měl Thomase, dokonalého Thomase, který stál u malířského stojanu a na plátno přenášel to, co jeho oči viděly. Pracoval tiše, s malým úsměvem na rtech, který přiměl i Michaela k úsměvu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Za ty dva roky, co s Thomasem utekl do Francie, co utekl od všeho, co ho svazovalo, nelitoval svého útěku ani jednou. Konečně našel svobodu a štěstí. A každou noc mohl usínat vedle Thomase, jehož pověst jako malíře čím dál více rostla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nedokázal si představit, že by žil do konce svého života bez něj, ve lži a ve smutku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naštěstí nemusel, byl Thomasův a Thomas byl jeho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Hodláš mě pozorovat ještě dlouho?” zeptal se Thomas, ale jiskřičky v jeho očích prozrazovaly jeho štěstí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Do konce svého života?” odpověděl Michael, políbil ho na tvář a objal kolem pasu. Držel ho celou dobu, co Thomas maloval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nehodlal ho nikdy pustit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Frustrovaný (Johnlock)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sherlock proklínal koronavirus. Od té doby co pandemie ovládla Londýn, klesl počet vražd. Všichni byli zalezlí doma, nikdo nikoho nevraždil, až na občasnou vraždu mezi manželi, což byl případ na pět minut, který i Lestarde dokázal vyřešit bez jeho asistence. A John, jeho milovaný nesobecký John, asistoval, kde mohl. Na Sherlocka už mu nezbývala energie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock se nudil, dokonce ani jeho vlastní matka ho nyní nechtěla vidět doma! Měl největší chuť něco vyhodit do vzduchu. Možná proto mu zavolal Mycroft.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>,,Přestaň,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> řekl Mycroft otráveně.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Vždyť nic nedělám!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>,,Právě, zatím. Poslal jsem k tobě Antheu, nechá ti před dveřmi balíček.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Co mi hezkého posíláš?” zeptal se Sherlock.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>,,Vibrátory, bůh ví, že je z tebe otravný hajzl, když jsi sexuálně frustrovaný. Náš drahý doktor bohužel nemá dost energie, aby se o tebe pořádně staral.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Vlez mi na záda, Mycrofte.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>,,Nemáš zač, bratře můj nejdražší. Užij si odpoledne.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Sherlock otráveně odhodil mobil na pohovku, než se vydal ke vstupním dveřím. Nenáviděl, když měl jeho bratr pravdu.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Přistiženi (Sterek)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>,,Och, Bože, ano! Dereku! Dereku!” vzdychal slastně Stiles, zatímco Derekovy ruce ho pomalu přiváděly k šílenství. Jeho ústa poctivě pracovaly na jeho krku a Stiles radši ani nechtěl vidět ten cucflek, který za sebou zanechají.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mizerní vlkodlaci a jejich značkování!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Stiles jednou rukou pevně svíral Derekovy vlasy a tlačil ho ještě více k sobě. Nechtěl, aby přestal. Ještě pár pohybů Derekovy ruky v jeho kalhotech a Stiles si užíval slastného vyvrcholení.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Bože,” zasténal a svalil se na postel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jsem si jistý, že Bůh s tímhle nemá nic společného,” ozvalo se od dveří a Stiles málem dostal infarkt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Tati?!” vyjekl, než se otočil na svého vlkodlačího přítele. ,,Jak to že jsi ho neslyšel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Měl jsem trochu jiné starosti,” odsekl Derek jehož tváře byly rudé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Stilesi, buď tak laskavý a uvař večeři. Dereku, nepokoušej se utéct, dnes večeříš s námi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheriff odešel do své ložnice a Derek zabořil hlavu do polštáře.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jednou se to dozvědět musel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Mlč, Stilesi!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pouta (Mystrade)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>,,Ty hajzle jeden,” zanadával Greg, než zaklonil hlavu a slastně zasténal. Bylo mu podezřelé, že Mycroft si hraje s jeho pouty. Tedy do doby, než se ocitl nahý na jejich posteli s rukama připoutanýma k pelesti postele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft ho týral něžnými dotyky, laskal jeho tělo, ale nikdy ho nenechal vyvrcholit. A teď si bastard jeden sedl do křesla a užíval si pohled na něj, jak se svíjel s vibrátorem v zadku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Tvůj penis říká něco jiného,” zasmál se Mycroft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg se snažil vydržet, ale potěšení, které cítil bylo až příliš silné.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Prosím, Mycey! Prosím!” prosil bezradně.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft vstal ze svého křesla a dráždivě pomalu ze sebe začal sundávat svůj oblek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Prosím!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft, nyní úplně nahý, se vklínil mezi Gregovy nohy a pomalu vibrátor vytáhl. Téměř okamžitě vnikl do Grega a drsnými pohyby do něj začal přirážet. Hladově si ho bral, Greg jen bezmocně sténal, zatímco pouta se mu zarývala do zápěstí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oba byli téměř na krajíčku, netrvalo dlouho a uspokojení se svalili na postel. Mycroft ze stolku popadl klíče a pustil Grega z jeho zajetí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Bastarde,” zamumlal Greg a mnul si bolavá zápěstí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Miluješ mě,” protočil jen Mycroft oči a přitáhl si ho do objetí.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Uši (00Q)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byly to hlasy, co Q probudily ze spánku. Pomalu otevřel oči a s obrovským zívnutím se vzpřímil na židli. Usnul ve své kanceláři, zase. Unaveně se podíval na zdroj toho, co ho vyrušilo z příjemného snění. Nemohl říct, že byl překvapený, když viděl Moneypenny, Tannera a Bonda. Samozřejmě že tihle tři museli kazit veškeré potěšení v jeho životě.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Co je?” zamumlal naštvaně a promnul si rukou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>K jeho zděšení Moneypenny vyjekla jak malá holka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Bože můj, on je tak rozkošný! Ty kudrlinky, fakt vypadá jako kočka!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q se na ni nechápavě podíval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Je k sežrání,” přikývl Bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanner se jen pobaveně usmíval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teprve až když si pročísl vlasy a zjistil, že má ve vlasech čelenku. Rychle ji sundal a k jeho zděšení to byla čelenka s kočičíma ušima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Bonde!” zakřičel naštvaně.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Co zas já?” zeptal se nevinně James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Vždycky za všechno můžeš ty! Dělat si ze mě takhle srandu, taky můžeš spát na pohovce!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanner a Moneypenny se jen smáli, zatímco James prosil o odpuštění.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Malíř (Treville/Richelieu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>,,Tohle je stupidní,” zamumlal Jean s rukou přehozenou přes čelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Nehýbej se, snažím se zachytit tvou překrásnou tvář,” odpověděl Armand a jemnými tahy nanášel barvu na plátno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Armande,” zamručel Jean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Namaluju ti vrásky, jestli toho nenecháš!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Podíval ses někdy do zrcadla?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Velmi vtipné, drahý.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean se snažil relaxovat, ale bylo to těžké, když ležel na jejich pohovce nahý a pózoval svému drahému, i když naprosto otravnému manželovi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Večer ti to vynahradím,” přislíbil Armand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Důkladně?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Oh, drahý, o tom nepochybuj.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Výhled (Snarry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Severus měl chuť si omlátit hlavu o sklo. Jeho manžel, jeho nádherný manžel, štípal venku dřevo. Ne za použití magie, ne, holýma rukama a sekerou. Z jeho čela pomalu stékaly kapičky potu a tenké tričko, které měl na sobě, bylo přilnuté k jeho tělu a začínalo být čím dál více průhlednější.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus potřeboval připravovat lektvary, místo toho však stál u okna a pozoroval svého manžela, zatímco jeho kalhoty začínaly být čím dál více těsnější. A byl si naprosto jistý, že ten malý bastard moc dobře věděl, co dělá. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nebylo proto úplným překvapením, když zničehonic Harry zmizel z venku a objevil se za ním. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Užíváš si výhled, drahý?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus se rychle otočil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Bastarde jeden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Moji rodiče byli vzatí,” protočil Harry oči a přitáhl si Severuse blíž. ,,Pojď se mnou do ložnice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nečekal na odpověď, vzal Severuse za ruku a táhl ho pryč z laboratoře.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus neprotestoval. Jak mohl, když měl prvotřídní výhled na Harryho pozadí?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Vášeň (Johnlock)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dovnitř. Ven. Dovnitř. Ven.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John se nezmohl na nic jiného než na sténání, Sherlock ho každým svým pohybem doháněl k šílenství. Postel za nimi narážela hlasitě do zdi, nebyl jediný pochyb o tom, že paní Hudsonová je musela slyšet. John byl ale hluboce pohlcen ve slasti, kterou mu přinášel každý dotek Sherlockova penisu o jeho prostatu. Sherlockovi zase bylo jedno, co si o něm kdo myslí. Navíc měl před sebou nahého Johna, kdo ho mohl vinit?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock hrubě držel Johnovy boky a tvrdě si ho bral. Nemohl přestat, být v Johnovi bylo něco tak úžasného, tak naprosto nepopsatelného.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ani jeden z nich nevěděl, jak dlouho už se spolu milovali, věděli jen, že chtějí tomu druhému přinést rozkoš.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nakonec to byl John, který vyvrcholil jako první a pevně sevřel své svaly kolem Sherlocka, který ho po chvíli následoval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zpocení a unavení se vydýchávali na posteli přimknutí k sobě.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Miluju tě,” řekl John a začal jednou rukou prohrabávat Sherlockovy kudrnaté vlasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Já tebe taky.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Koupel (Hannigram)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will se pohodlně ponořil do vody a téměř okamžitě slastně zavzdychal. Téměř okamžitě se kolem jeho pasu objevily silné paže a on se spokojeně opřel o pevnou hruď za ním.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Mmh, tohle bychom mohli dělat častěji,” řekl Will a zavřel oči. Teplá voda okamžitě uvolnila jeho svaly a jeho tělo mohlo konečně relaxovat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Kdybys pořád nebyl ve Wolf Trap a konečně se nastěhoval ke mně,” argumentoval Hannibal a lehce skousl Willův ušní lalůček.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,A jak bys přežil devět psů v domě?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Williame,” zamručel Hannibal. ,,Byli by na zahradě.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,V boudách?” zeptal se Will, oči stále zavřené, ale obočí pozdvižené nahoru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,V zateplených boudách, Williame, nejsem tyran.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,A co kdybych je chtěl vzít občas dovnitř?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Uklidíš si po nich,” odpověděl Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will okamžitě otevřel oči a otočil se k Hannibalovi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Opravdu? To se mnou chceš tak moc bydlet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal jen pokrčil rameny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Občas je tu až příliš velké ticho, uvítal bych společnost. Dal jsem ti dobrý argument se sem nastěhovat?” zeptal se nakonec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willovy rty se pomalu roztáhly do úsměvu.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Kocouři (Malec)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Přines Churche, říkal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seznámí se s Chairmanem Moew, říkal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Budou nejlepší kamarádi, říkal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec jen nevěřícně hleděl na tu zkázu před ním a tiše kritizoval Magnusův příšerný nápad. Seznámit jejich dva kocoury byl zpočátku Magnusův nevinný nápad, se kterým Alec neměl jediný problém. Dostal Churche do klece a přinesl ho do bytu svého přítele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jednoduché.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tedy do chvíle než Alec otevřel klec a Church se rozhodl, že se mu Magnusův byt opravdu nelíbí a Chairman Meow ještě víc. Co následovalo, byla rychl honička mezi kocoury, která skončila převráceným vánočním stromkem, rozbitými baňkami a Chairmanem sedícím na lustru, který Aleca při jeho pokusech ho sundat, několikrát škrábl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>,,Jsi si jistý, že to byl dobrý nápad?” zeptal se Alec s pozdviženým obočím.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus si jen povzdechl a mávl rukou. Church zmizel, vánoční stromeček opět stál v celé své kráse a Chairman se ocitl na pohovce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Za pokus to stálo.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Slib (Hamex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hamish Watson-Holmes si s povzdechem lehel na podlahu. Kolem něj byla hromada  učebnic, sešitů a náhodných papírů s poznámkami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Nenávidím školu,” zavzdychal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex Moriarty-Moran se jen zasmál. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,To říkáš každý semestr a každý semestr skončíš s áčkama ze všech předmětů, zatímco mi běžní smrtelníci si o tom můžeme jen nechat zdát.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish si odfrkl a uraženě se na Alexe podíval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Ježiši, ty jsi tak roztomilý,” usmál se Alex a štípl ho za nafouklé tváře. Okamžitě za to schytal plesknutí po ruce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish se k němu otočil zády, ale Alex se nenechal odbýt. Lehl si vedle Hamishe a objal ho kolem pasu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Pojďme si lehnout na postel, přivedu tě na jiné myšlenky,” slíbil a políbil Hamishe na krk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Alexi,” zasténal Hamish a nechal se odtáhnout do postele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Alex svůj slib splnil.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Dárek (Mystrade)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mycroft věděl, že je něco špatně, když se vrátil domů z práce a v křesle našel křenícího se Sherlocka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Co jsi zase provedl?” zeptal se a protočil oči.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jak bych já mohl něco udělat?” odpověděl nevinně Sherlock. ,,John mi řekl, že by bylo hezké, kdybych ti letos dal nějaký dárek. Nemáš zač mimochodem. Čeká tě v ložnici.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft se zarazil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Cože? Co jsi zase provedl?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Kromě únosu nic. No užij si to, moje práce tady skončila. Zatím!” řekl Sherlock a raději rychle odešel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft zůstal v šoku stát, než se vzpamatoval a vydal se do ložnice, aby se podíval, co to jeho bratr opět vyvedl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V jeho posteli ležel nahý detektiv inspektor Lestrade, připoutaný k posteli a s mašlí kolem krku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Gregory, co ti to ten idiot provedl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,No nemůžu říct, že by mi to momentálně vadilo,” usmál se Greg. ,,Když už mě sem tvůj bratr dotáhl, proč toho nevyužít?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Zabiju ho,” řekl Mycroft a začal ze sebe sundávat oblečení.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Později.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Později,” přikývl a pustil se do dárku před sebou.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Miláčci (00Q)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>James měl vždycky rád zvířata. Věděl, co od nich čekat a nemusel mít u nich strach, že pokud se jen na vteřinu otočí, zastřelí ho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tedy do chvíle než potkal Einsteina a Newtona, drahé miláčky jeho Q. Před Q se chovali jako ti nejhodnější kocourci pod sluncem, ale jakmile byl Q mimo dosah, syčeli na Jamese a výhružně vystrkovali drábky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ani uplácení dobrůtkami nepomáhalo k tomu, aby si ho oblíbili. Byla to tragická situace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q na začátku prosince odjel na konferenci a James se rozhodl pro něj udělat něco hezkého, jakmile se vrátí. Neměl na mysli nic konkrétního, dokud neuviděl v obchodě roztomilé vánoční oblečky pro kočky. A tak nyní držel oblečky v rukách a snažil se s těmihle dvěmi nevděčnými potvorami vyjednávat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jen deset minut. Váš tatínek z toho bude mít radost a pořádně se s vámi pomazlí. A pak si to sundáte a už si to nikdy nebudete muset obléct. Dostanete za to i lososí pamlsky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Einstein i Newton z toho nebyli nijak ohromení. Nenabízel nic, co by tak jako tak nedostali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nakonec si však nechali oblečky obléct. James měl vědět, že v tom něco je.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jakmile se Q vrátil domů, nemohl ustát jak roztomilá byla jeho miminka a mazlil se s nimi, jak nejvíce mohl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James dostal pouze polibek na tvář a potěšené výrazy dvou chlupáčů.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zase ho převezli.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Svetr (Johnlock)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sherlock nechápal Johnovu posedlost kardigany, ale jelikož jeden z nich skončil při pokusu potřísněný kyselinou, musel Johnovi koupit nový, nebo ho čekal večer na pohovce a nejméně týden bez jakékoliv postelové aktivity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock se tak ocitl v obchodě přervaném lidmi a hledal svetr, který by co nejvíce připomínal ten, který (omylem) zničil. Když konečně takový našel, natáhl se pro něj s tím, že ho položí do košíku. Něco mu v tom však zabránilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Svetr držela z druhé strany žena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Pusť ho!” zasyčel Sherlock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Já ho viděla první!” křičela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,No to určitě ne! Je pro mého manžela!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Na mém bude vypadat líp!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Za ženou se objevil její muž, který jen nevěřícně valil oči. Sherlock si ho pořádně prohlédl bez toho, aniž by svetr pustil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Podvádí vás,” konstatoval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Cože?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Neustále šahá po mobilu a podle těch výrazů, co po vás hází, bych řekl, že to bude buď sestra, nebo blízká kamarádka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentokrát oba šokovaně hleděli na něj. Netrvalo však dlouho a žena svetr pustila, aby mohla začít mlátit svého manžela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Hajzle jeden prolhanej!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock spokojeně odkráčel ke kase.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Bouřka (Michael/Thomas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Venku zuřila bouřka, ale ani jednomu z nich to nevadilo. Kapky deště pravidelně bubnovaly do oken a jejich pravidelný rytmus je pomalu uspával.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uvnitř té malé chaty uprostřed ničeho byli v bezpečí. Pryč od zvědavých očí, pryč od všech lidí, kteří by je nechápali. Byli tady sami, jen oni dva a jejich láska.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nedokázal odtrhnout oči od Thomase, stále nedokázal uvěřit, že Thomas je tady skutečně s ním.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jejich prsty byly propletené stejně jako jejich nohy. Nebylo poznat, kde jeden začíná a druhý končí. V objetí ohřívání jeden druhým a teplem vycházejícím z krbu si nedokázali představit jiné místo, kde by byli raději.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas už usnul, ale Michael se spánku stále bránil. Stále pozoroval Thomase, jak kdyby mu měl každou vteřinou zmizet. Nakonec mu tak ztěžkla víčka, že věděl, že se spánku už déle nedokáže bránit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Miluju tě,” zašeptal a políbil Thomase na čelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teprve pak si dovolil zavřít oči a upadnout do klidného spaní.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Nálada (Mormor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Morane, šéf se asi zbláznil.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Co nejdříve se vrať. Máme ,,situaci”.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SOS. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Šéf se usmívá. Okamžitě přijeď.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian nechápal příval zpráv, které zahrnuly jeho telefon. Pochopil však, že Jim byl v jedné ze svých nálad a pokud to byla ta špatná, mohlo to pro někoho docela špatně dopadnout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zbavil se co nejrychleji svého cíle a vrátil se zpět domů, kde jeho vystrašení muži stáli před dveřmi vedoucími do jeho a Jimova bytu. Jeho muži se na něj s úlevou podívali a přenechali celou situaci jemu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S malými obavami vešel dovnitř a okamžitě pochopil, co je tak vystrašilo. Jim se usmíval s vánoční čepicí na hlavě a po jejich bytě věšel vánoční ozdoby. Dokonce už zde byl i nazdobený stromeček!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Jaký jsi měl den, lásko?” zeptal se klidně, zvyklý na Jima a jeho nečekané činy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Skvělý,” přikývl Jim a pokynul kolem sebe. ,,Ozdobil jsem nám domov, co na to říkáš?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Vypadá to nádherně,” odpověděl Sebastian a lehl si na pohovku a natáhl k Jimovi ruce. Ten se svalil na jeho hruď a nechal se objímat, dokud nakonec neusnul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jim je v pohodě. Můžete jít spát.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Profesor (Hannigram)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Agatha Jackson milovala přednášky profesora Grahama. I přestože byl tak mladý a uzavřený do sebe, byl neuvěřitelně chytrý a velmi populární mezi studenty, kterým se chtělo brečet, když pohlédli do jeho nádherných očích, stejně jako do jeho těžkých testů. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proudilo kolem mnoho teorií a drbů o tom, jestli je nebo není Graham zadaný a někteří odvážlivci se s ním dokonce odhodlali i flirtovat. Graham je však vždy odmítl, nebo předstíral, že nechápe, co po něm chtějí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nakonec to byl gentleman v na první pohled drahém obleku, který jim pomohl rozluštit záhadu. S elegancí vplul do místnosti poté, co Graham ukončil hodinu, a přede všemi ho něžně políbil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na univerzitě ještě nikdy nebylo tolik zlomených srdcí. Agatha jen nechápala, proč všichni ti roztomilí a sexy musí být vždycky gayové. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Srdce (00Q)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>,,Proč se musím taky účastnit téhle šaškárny?” zamumlal naštvaně Q a s nelibostí se oblékal do svého nejlepšího saka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Protože jsi srdcem MI6, můj drahý,” odpověděl James s úsměvem, zatímco si upravoval kravatu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Velmi vtipné, Bonde,” protočil Q oči. Jeho hlas zněl až příliš podrážděně a donutil Jamese se na něj pořádně podívat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Nežertuji, lásko,” řekl něžně a objal svého milence kolem pasu. ,,Dáváš pozor na všechny agenty, tvrdě pracuješ na novém vybavení, které nám pomáhá dostat se domů v bezpečí. Vidíš nás jako lidské bytosti, ne jako zbraně. Ani nevíš, jak moc tě ostatní agenti obdivují a respektují. A to mluvím jen o agentech. Kdybys slyšel, jak tě vychvalují z ostatních oddělení.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q si povzdechl, ale nakonec se zabořil do Jamesova objetí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Promiň.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James ho políbil na čelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Vydrž to dvě hodiny, aspoň do proslovu M. Když pak budeš chtít jít domů, půjdeme,” navrhl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q přikývl. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Břicho (Johnlock)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Umírám, Johne,” zaúpěl bolestně Sherlock a oběma rukama svíral svoje břicho.<br/>John jen protočil oči.<br/>,,Říkal jsem ti, že ty perníky máš nechat na pokoji. Místo toho jsi je na posezení snědl. Je to tvoje chyba, že je ti teď tak špatně.”<br/>,,Ty jsi teda starostlivý manžel,” odfrkl si Sherlock a přesunul se na pohovku, kde se rozvalil.<br/>John jen protočil oči a odešel do koupelny pro prášek. Občas si opravdu připadal, jako by se oženil s pětiletým dítětem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Tatínci (Hannigram)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Po té katastrofě, co byl její vraždící otec, Abigail tak nějak neoficiálně adoptovali Will s Hannibalem, což dívka vnímala (i přes jejich vražedné tendence) jako několikanásobné zlepšení. Milovala své tatínky a byla ochotna vraždit kohokoli, kdo by se postavil mezi ně. Dali ji druhou rodinu a Abigail by udělala cokoliv, jen aby si ji udržela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proto když se Alana Bloomová začala motat nejprve kolem Willa, a pak měla ještě tu drzost obletoval Hannibala, Abigail měla dost a zasáhla. Nožem. Několikrát.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Abigail, zase?” zeptal se Hannibal s povzdechem, když uviděl mrtvé tělo jeho kolegyně. Z břicha jí trčel nůž.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Byla otravná,” pokrčila Abigail rameny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Pomůžeš mi udělat pro Williama večeři? Chci se ho zeptat, aby se k nám konečně nastěhoval  a abychom tě oficiálně adoptovali.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abigail se slzami očích jen přikývla. Udělala by pro ně cokoliv.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Snaha (Malec)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tanec byl jednou z důležitých složek Magnusova života. Alec mohl vidět proč. Tanec byl elegantní a energický, stejně jako Magnus. I přes veškerou snahu a Magnusovu trpělivost však Alec nedokázal dosáhnout stejné elegance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Promiň,” zašeptal, když po několikáté stoupl Magnusoi na nohu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Nic se neděje, lásko. Pořád se ještě učíš.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Už se učím dlouho, ale k nějakým výsledkům to nevede. Nezlob se na mě.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jak bych se mohl zlobit? Věnuješ svůj drahý čas něčemu, co pro tebe není důležité, ale víš, že pro mě ano. Snažíš se, Alexandře, a to pro mě znamená mnoho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec si povzdechl, ale neodporoval, když si ho Magnus přitáhl do objetí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Možná to proteď stačilo, ale chtěl Magnusovi dát víc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Rozparovač (Hannigram)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeden by řekl, že Chesapeakský rozparovač s čímkoli ostrým v ruce byl nebezpečný. Ne vždy to ovšem platilo. Jako například teď, když Hannibal jednou rukou něžně držel Willovu tvář a druhou ho opatrně holil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will, i přestože znal temnou pravdu, byl uvolněný a věřil Hannibalovi, že mu neublíží. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Občas si říkám, že mi dáváš až příliš velkou důvěru,” řekl Hannibal, než znovu pokračoval v práci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Nezabil bys mě,” prohlásil klidně Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Opravdu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jestli něco nenávidíš, kromě špatných mravů, pak je to samota. Potřebuješ publikum, někoho, kdo ti rozumí, chápe tvé činy a je schopný je ocenit. Kdo jiný by mě dokázal nahradit? Jack? Alana? Oba víme, že jsem pro tebe nenahraditelný.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal nemohl odporovat. Jeho drahý Will měl pravdu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umyl Willovu hladkou tvář a nanesl mu na bradu vyživující krém, věnoval Willovi péči, kterou si zasloužil. Protože Will měl pravdu, bez něj by neměl nikoho, kdo by mu rozuměl. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Motorka (Hamex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hamish byl v poslední době jiný. Stále trávil večery řešením případů se Sherlockem a asistoval Johnovi při vaření. Stále pilně studoval a stále byl premiantem. Najednou však trávil více času na mobilu, přičemž se jeho úsměv každým dnem zvětšoval a ruměnec na jeho tvářích čím dál víc červenal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teprve až když jednoho upršeného odpoledne stál Sherlock u okna a vyhlížel Hamishe, když před domem zastavila motorka se dvěma lidmi. Hamish si sundal helmu a seskočil dolů, druhý kluk ji také sundal a pak okamžitě políbil Hamishe, než si ji nasadil a s malým mávnutím odjel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se zkříženými pažemi se Sherlock postavil před dveře a přivítal tak Hamishe, který přišel s velkým úsměvem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Chceš mi něco říct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Ups.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Zmizení (Hannigram)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vrátit se domů z práce ke stolu plného jídla nebylo pro Willa nic nového. Stávalo se tak každý den od doby, co Hannibalovi kývl na jeho prosbu a nastěhoval se k němu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Co bylo podivné, byla dobrá nálada, kterou Hannibal s Abigail měli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will se zmohl na jediný povzdech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Co jste vy dva zase udělali? Nemá to nic společného se zmizením naší milé sousedky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail jen pokrčila rameny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Hannibale?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal jen pokrčil rameny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will jen mávl rukou a vydal se po schodišti nahoru. Že raději nezůstal v práci.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Práce (Treville/Richelieu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>,,Armande,” zasyčel Jean a snažil se zapnout knoflíčky na jeho košili. Jeho manžel mu v tom však vůbec nepomáhal. ,,Potřebuju jít do práce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Nepotřebuješ. Mám dost peněz, abych nás oba uživil. Úplně by mi stačilo tě mít nahého a připoutaného k posteli celý den.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean se nad tou představou lehce zatřásl. Mohl přiznat, že to byla hezká představa, ale absolutně nereálná.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Já vím, že by se ti to moc líbilo, ale já mám svou práci rád.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armand jen protočil oči a udělal Jeanovi ještě jeden cucflek, než ho propustil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Čekám, že mi to večer vynahradíš,” řekl se zkříženými pažemi a našpulenými rty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jak jinak, víš, že se o svého manžela vždy dobře postarám.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Děti (Malec)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magnus popíjel víno a znudeně sledoval televizi před sebou. Tedy do chvíle než se vrátil jeho lovec stínů. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Už spí?” zeptal se tiše a pokynul hlavou ke dveřím, kde spali Max s Rafaelem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Jako zabití. Jedna pohádka jim nestačila.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec se posadil na pohovku vedle něj a okamžitě se k němu přitulil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Občas si říkám, jestli jsou dvě děti málo, nebo moc,” řekl Magnus a přitáhl na sebe Alecovu pozornost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Oba víme, že kdyby se tady objevilo další dítě bez domova, okamžitě bychom se ho ujali. I přesto doufám, že se to ještě nějakou dobu nestane. Rafael s námi není tak dlouze. Nerad bych, aby si myslel, že ho zanedbáváme.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus přikývl a políbil Aleca na čelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Prozatím si můžeme pořídit další kočku,” navrhl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,Magnusi!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Pomluvy (Snarry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry ze srdce nenáviděl pomluvy a spekulace týkající se Severuse a jejich společného života.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oh, jak s ním jen Harry dokáže vydržet. Je to takový zatrpklý starý chlap. Jak jen takový mladík může milovat někoho takového?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Může, vášnivě a každou noc.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vždyť Snape je tak starý. Ten určitě potřebuje viagru, aby s ním vůbec něco bylo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nepotřebuje, Harry je ten, kdo má problém držet se svým milencem krok.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Snape ho určitě nemiluje. Má ho jen jako náhradu Harryho matky.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harryho matka byla pro Severuse jako sestra, nikdy ji nemiloval jinak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>,,Říkal jsem ti, že ty noviny nemáš číst,” povzdechl si Severus, když si všiml, jak jeho manžel křečovitě svírá papír. Ten jej okamžitě hodil do hořícího krbu a sedl si Severusovi na klín.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Miluju tě.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>,,Já tebe taky, Harry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus Harryho něžně hladil po vlasech, dokud mu mladý muž neusnul v náručí.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>